To Love A Killer
by hAllOwEen
Summary: They’re calling him Jack the Ripper of modern day, killing the prostitutes of Japan. What happens when a high school girl falls for him. KagInu Complete
1. Heartbreak

**A/N: Ok, this is my second fic (though I just started my first) I just could not get over an idea I had! Don't worry I'm still going to update my other story as usual.(for those of you who read it) it might start off kind of slow (I don't know I haven't even began to write it yet) but should get better as it goes on! Enjoy!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Song/past **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and crew.**

**Summary: They are calling him Jack the Ripper, killing the prostitutes of modern Japan. What happens when he in roles in a near by high school and a student falls for him? **

**To Love a Killer**

**By Halloween**

**Heartbreak**

**Chapter 1**

**&**

**&**

**&**

_He ran as fast as he could, 'Why did I leave her?' he thought to his self. "BAM!" His dark eyes looked up at the blackened night sky, rain began to fall into his eyes and he ran faster, when he looked back in front of him he saw a couple making out on a bench in the rain, trying to dodge bench he ran into a wall and fall strait to his back. 'I have to get there! Please don't die on me!' he thought as he got up and tried to run, after another block his vision faded_

**&**

**&**

**&.**

"Kagome please come out." Sango listened for a sign that she was going to coming out, but all she heard was her friend's sobs as she cried in her room.

"Kagome please, he's not wroth all this." Sango heard shuffling coming from inside the room and backed way from the door. As soon as she did, the door swung open.

"Two years!" Kagome cried as Sango reached out to her. "How can he just leave me after two years?"

"I know, and I'm sorry but you're going to have to get over him sometime."

"But we just broke up." Kagome sobbed.

"The sooner you get over him the better you'll feel." Sango smiled to Kagome who only sobbed more. Sango swore to herself that the next time she saw Kouga she would knock his head right off his neck.

"How could he leave me for her?" She said in between sobs. "It's because she's skinner then me isn't it!" Sango gave Kagome a questioning glance before answering her.

"Doubtful, you weight like 110." 'Any lighter and you might float away...lucky.' "I know what will make you feel better!" Kagome stopped crying a little and looked up at Sango. "Ice Cream!"

"I can't go out like this!" Kagome began sob again and pointed at her puffy red eyes.

"Fine," Sango sighed. "I'll go to the store and buy some ice cream and you call you mom and tell her you'll be staying the night with me." Kagome gave a weak nodded before breaking out into a new flow of tears. Sango had a feeling that they were going to need a lot of ice cream…

&

& later

&

"Bye dad…" Sango said dryly as she watched her father leave with some woman he met at work. Sango's mom had died only a short 4 years ago and Sango was having a hard time getting over it. Kagome, who had stopped crying, looked over at Sango from the couch.

"Are you alright with this Sango?" Sango turned around and smiled at Kagome.

"Of course I am."

"Come on, I can't tell your not." Sango sighed as she walked over to the couch.

"Scoot over." Kagome scooted over and Sango sat down.

"Ok, you right I'm not." Kagome smiled.

"I knew it!"

"You look happier." Sango said and looked away. Kagome did not respond. Sango looked back to see that Kagome had started to tear up again.

"Oh Kagome, I'm sorry!" Kagome's eyes were at the brim of tears. Sango quickly got up and ran into the kitchen, she opened the icebox and pulled out a gallon of vanilla chocolate swirl ice cream, running back she remembered the spoons and turn back to get them. Finally returning she gave Kagome a spoon and pulled open the top.

"Let's see what's on." She said and turned on the TV. As she flipped through the channels she watched Kagome's face to see if she approved, but almost every channel made Kagome's eyes water. Sango stopped at the news figuring nothing on that channel could up set her…that much.

"This is Janet Delver from news channel 9, with new breaking news!" The newswoman with brown hair said as she popped up on screen, behind her you could see the inside of what looked like a trashy hotel room, inside this room was a white blanket with red spots, covering up what looked like a body.

"Turn it up." Kagome said and stared at the screen. Sango complied.

"Here at the Sunrise Hotel, an unnamed woman has official become the fifth victim of homicide by our own Jack the Ripper. Although the police refuse to give out her name, we have discovered that she indeed a prostitute and like the other attacks, there was no sign of a sexual assault." Kagome looked at Sango with excitement and anxiety written all over her face.

"Isn't the Sunrise Hotel just down the street?" Kagome queried.

"Umm…I don't think so…" Sango said trying to control her fear. "The Sunrise Hotel is a popular name." Kagome was not convinced.

"Don't lie to me!"

"Fine there is but it couldn't be the same one!" There was a loud bang and both girls' heads flew towards the sound.

"Mew?" Sango sighed when she saw her cat coming out of the kitchen.

"Kirara."

"What time is your dad going to get back?" Kagome asked looking around nervously.

"Around 12 or so…" Sango said looking at the clock. To see that it was only 8:15.

"Maybe we should watch a movie…" Kagome suggested

"There's nothing better to do." Sango agreed.

&

& later that night

&

"AH!" Both girls screamed and Sango quickly turned off the DVD player.

"Why did you pick a scary movie?!" Sango yelled. Kagome blushed.

"I don't know…" Sango sighed then jumped out of her seat.

"Hello?" She said after opening her cell phone. Kagome scoffed.

"It's on vibrate?" Sango glared at Kagome.

"Really, what's his name?" Kagome looked over at Sango at the word 'his' "Oh really? Hmm…ok, I cannot wait! Ok…bye…" Sango smiled to herself

"Who was that?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku..." Sango said with a slight blush, Kagome made a face. Her boyfriend was so perverted.

"He said there a new boy starting school on Monday." Miroku's mom worked at the school as an Art teacher and he always informed Sango about that latest news.

"He said he met him, he thinks you would like him…" Kagome frown at that. Sango decided that this wasn't the best time and changed the subject.

"So are you hungry?"

"What after all that ice cream?" Kagome looked at the empty gallon ice cream jug. "No way." Sango smiled, the ice cream had made her feel better, but she knew Kagome was going to dread the first day back to school without Kouga with her.

"10 till 12." Sango said looking at the clock again. "Guess we better go to bed if we're going to go to the mall tomorrow." Kagome looked at Sango.

"We're going to the mall?" Sango sighed.

"Yes!" Kagome looked complete confused. 'What else did they say on the phone?' she thought as she walked up the stairs to Sango's room.

&

&

&

**A/N: Yay! I finished the first chapter! Now I know were I'm going to go with the story, it's going to be so cool! Please review! Oh yeah check out my other story 'Gothic Princess'.**

**-Halloween**


	2. The new guy

**A/N: Ok well I'm back with another chapter, and I have everything planned out now, so no worries! Umm... well, I guess that is all I had to say. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and crew. I also do not own Slipknot's 'Prosthetics' or Tim Burton's 'Corpse Bride'.**

**The New Guy**

**Chapter 2**

**&**

**&**

**&**

_Opening his eyes the man with long sliver hair sat up, looking around he could tell he was in the hospital, but what for, then it all came back to him. He jump up out of the bed and pulled out the IV that was in his arm. Running as fast as he had done the night before, he left._

**&**

**&**

**&**

Kagome sighed and turned off her alarm. It had been a wild weekend. Sango dragged her around the mall looking for something 'sexy' for her to ware to school on Monday. Of course finding something 'sexy' and that fallows school rules is insanely hard.

"I hate Mondays…" She muttered to herself as she slowly walked into her bathroom to take a shower. When she came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later, she heard the annoying ring of her cell phone. (A/N: Isn't the ring of a phone in the morning just the most annoying thing you could ever possibly hear in your entire life?) She walked over to the nightstand next to her bed and looked at the screen 'Sango' she flipped the phone open and answered.

"Finally, I've already called 4 times!" Kagome heard Sango say on the other end.

"Sorry, I was in the shower." Kagome said while walking over to her closet and pulling out her new clothes, a tight low cut black shirt with crisscrossing red ribbons in the open back, semi-tight faded low-rise jeans, and new black and red converse. She placed it on her bed, as Sango talked about how she need to borrow her math book, notes for English, and her purple pen.

"Ok, ok, and I think Miroku has it." Kagome said quickly trying to get her friend off the phone.

"Oh yeah, and-"

"I need to get ready," Kagome said getting ready to put the phone back down. "I'll talk to you at school."

"Ok! Later!" Kagome had no clue how she could be so happy in the morning. Kagome sighed and put on her clothes, then went into the bathroom to fix her hair and put a little bit of make up on.

&

& at school

&

Kagome walked over to a tall tree on right side of the school and sat down under it, leaning her head angst it, she watched different colors of leaves fall from the tree. This is where Sango, Miroku, and she met everyday an hour before. They met there after school as while. About 25 minutes later Sango finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late." Sango said sitting down next to her. Kagome had never been a morning person but Sango had a feeling that Monday morning was not the only reason she had a frown on her face, it was the first time in two years that she has been to school with out her boyfriend. Sango hoped she would have been over that a little by now.

"Oh guess what!" Sango said pushing Kagome in the side a little. Kagome turned her head to look at Sango.

"Miroku is bringing that new guy here after school to hang out with us!" Kagome didn't return Sango's smiled.

"You know, even though you have boyfriend you seem pretty excited about this new guy." Sango gave Kagome a small glare.

"It's just we haven't had anyone new in a while and well I want to-" Sango stopped short. She could tell that Kagome didn't want to hear about that right moment. 'Maybe after school she'll be more excited.' Sango thought and smiled to Kagome who was looking at her with curious frown.

"We'll talk about it later." Kagome smiled at Sango and closed her eyes. They sat in silence for another half hour as other people began to arrive.

Kagome sat in the back of her 4th hour History class, and watched the other kids throw paper balls at each other. She sighed and put her head on her desk. She almost screamed when someone hit her in the head with a paper ball. She was going to yell at the boy laughing when the teacher, Mrs. Token, walked in. Everyone shut up and grabbed a book, Mrs. Token, was one of the meanest teachers you could have.

"Class," She started broadly. "We have new student, Inuyasha." She looked at the door as a tall slender man in all black came in. The first thing Kagome noticed was his shinning silver hair. He was a demon. "Inuyasha please take a seat next to Kagome. Kagome do you mind standing and showing Inuyasha were to sit?" 'That was typical.' She thought then blushed when she saw all eyes on her. She stood and pointed to the only empty seat in the class. When Inuyasha looked at Kagome for the first time, her eyes widened. His eyes were the color of gold. She had never seen eyes so beautiful or so creepy on the same face. He walked up to the empty desk and sighed. Kagome sat down and tried not to look at him. She pulled out her notebook and pretended to read it. Another teacher came in and whispered something in Mrs. Token's ear.

"Class I'm needed in the sick room. I'll be back in minute, behave!" She said and ran out of the room with the other teacher. As soon she was gone, everyone started talking.

"So, you're the new guy everyone has been talking about." Kagome said turning in her seat to face him. He looked at her a minute before responding.

"Didn't realize I was so popular."

"What are you?" Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look.

"Grade?"

"Senior."

"I'm a Junior. You, look…a lot older…" Kagome watched hoping she didn't hit any 'spots'. Inuyasha watched her back, pondering on how to react. He decided not to answer.

"So where are you from?" Kagome had always hated small talk but that is the only way to get to know someone or get them to talk.

"Here." The teacher walked in just as he said it and Kagome went back to drawing in her notebook.

"I'm sorry about that class." Kagome looked up at her teacher. She had never seen Mrs. Token this nice or freaked out before.

"I have some, bad news." She started, now everyone was watching Mrs. Token. "It seems one of our students here has been murdered." Kagome's eyes widen and she leaned back in her chair.

"Usually we don't talk about this kind of things at school." A boy in the front row raised his hand. Mrs. Token nodded towards him.

"Where was it?"

"I don't know they aren't giving that out, it wasn't here if that's what you're thinking, and before you ask we also can't tell you who it was." Kagome looked down at her notebook. 'It's getting closer.' Inuyasha smelt the excitement coming off Kagome and looked towards her. When the excitement turned to fear he sighed, leaned back in his chair, and with a roll of the eyes looked back at the worried teacher.

"Ok, I think that's enough of that class." She said to the girls and boys would had started talking. "Today, ironically, we are studying the case of Jack the Ripper." Inuyasha eyes widen a little, but he quickly regained his composer. 'This is going to be hell of a day' He thought as Mrs. Token pulled out a box filled with books and started passing them out to the class.

&

&

&

The final school bell rang and Kagome happily walked over to the tree to meet Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Kagome was the first one there and like she had done earlier, she sat at the base of the tree and watched leaves fall. Fall was her favorite time of the year; it wasn't too cold or too hot. A few minutes later Sango arrived.

"You're looking better." Sango smiled to an already smiling Kagome.

"I just happy the day is over!" Kagome said while brushing a few leafs off her jeans and scooting over for Sango. Miroku and Inuyasha walked up before Sango could say anything to Kagome.

"Hello, my lovely Sango." Miroku said and kissed her cheek lightly. Kagome made a gagging noise and Inuyasha just smirked a little. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled. When he saw her, he straightened his face and crossed his arms. Kagome stood up from her spot on the ground with Sango to greet the boys.

"Hey Miroku. Inuyasha." Kagome nodded.

"You've met?" Miroku asked.

"We have a class together." Kagome smiled. Sango gave Kagome a smile and a wink when she was sure the boys weren't watching. Kagome just glared at her.

"Hi, I'm Sango." She waved. Inuyasha nodded but didn't say anything.

"He's shy." Miroku said playfully.

"Kagome," Sango said in a hushed voice. "Did you hear about that girl that goes to are school?"

"It's a girl?" Kagome asked then looked over at Miroku.

"That's all I know." Miroku said and backed away a little.

"Damn, I wish you knew more." Sango cursed. Kagome started laughing and Miroku acted hurt, Sango giggled a bit when she realized what she had said. Kagome looked off into the parking lot; there were only a few cars left. Everybody was on their way home.

"Kagome?"

"What?" Kagome said and looked at Sango.

"Are you ready to go?" Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"I think I'm out of the loop."

"We're going to the movies."

"We're going to see Corpse Bride!" Miroku gushed.

"Oh really?!" Kagome squealed, "I've been _dying_ to see that." No one laughed at Kagome's attempt to be funny.

"Well let's not waste anymore time!" Sango said and they walked to the parking lot.

"Who's going with whom?" Kagome said looking at the two cars.

"Well I'll go with Miroku and you can go with Inuyasha." Kagome gave Sango a look and pulled her aside.

"Are you trying to get me killed?"

"No."

"Then why are you asking me to get into a car with a guy that we don't know?"

"Because I think it will be funny." She smiled and Kagome frowned. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on his car, if you turn somewhere I'll make Miroku follow."

"That makes me feel so much better." Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha standing in front of her.

"It's not like I'm going to kill you." She wasn't so sure about that.

"Right…"

"Don't you have a car?" He asked walking towards his.

"No."

"How do get around?"

"I usually get a ride with Miroku and Sango." Kagome said glaring harder at them. In the back of her mind, she was wondering why he was suddenly talking and interested in her way of transportation.

"Oh come on Kagome, do you want to see the movie or not?" Kagome sighed.

"Fine." Kagome looked at Inuyasha's car. It was a 2005 Mazda, the paint was black she couldn't see the interior because of the dark window tenting. Inuyasha unlocked the door and got in. Kagome waved good-bye to Sango and Miroku who were already in their car. She opened Inuyasha's car door to a shock. Everything in the inside of his car was red. She sat down and buckled up. Then looked at Inuyasha.

"Aren't you going to buckled up?" She said noticing that he wasn't.

"What?" he asked. She could tell he wasn't going to comply and started to get nervous. She looked out the window and jumped when the radio started playing. She looked at the station, The Batt, what else was to be expected. Inuyasha turned it up until the base made the car shake.

"I haven't heard this song in forever." He said quietly to himself. Kagome had never heard this song before, but she didn't listen to the radio. Her life seemed to revolve around Kouga. She really couldn't remember the last time thought about herself and not him.

_Even if you run…I will find you_

_I decided I want you_

_Now I know…I need…_

_If you can't be bought, tougher than I thought_

_Keep in mind-I am with you_

_Never left out fate, can't concentrate_

_Even if you run…_

Kagome felt a little anxious, not by the song so much as Inuyasha, but tried to hide by looking out the window.

_YOU WILL BE MINE!_

_AH, FUCKING YOU WILL BE MINE!_

_AH, FUCKING YOU WILL BE MINE!_

_AH, FUCKING YOU WILL BE MINE!_

_I found you_

_Leaning out of an open window_

_You laughed, our fingers clenched_

_Too perfect, far too careless_

_I couldn't help myself-I just took you_

Kagome didn't know what to make out of this song, half of it she couldn't understand the half she did made her a little uneasy.

_Damn it man I knew it was a mistake_

_You brought it outta me_

_Better make yourself at home_

_You're here to stay_

_You won't bother me…if you let me bother you_

_All the doors are locked, all the windows shut_

_Keep in mind-I watch you_

_Never leave my side, never leave me, fucker_

_Even if you run_

_What the fuck is different _

_Man, I can't believe I'm doin' this_

Inuyasha turned the radio down as the song started to end he looked over at Kagome who didn't look to happy. He changed the radio to Puzz. (The Puzz is a rock station; The Batt is more of a metal) Kagome looked out the front window towards Miroku and Sango's car that they were following. A few short minutes later, they were at the movies.

"Four for Corpse Bride." Everyone but Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

"You are paying for us all?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, all of you are paying for my drinks, and snacks." No one missed the 's' at the end and sighed. The tickets were only $3.50 on Mondays, and one drink can cost up to $6.00.

After buying Miroku's snacks they all walking into the second theater on the left. They walked up the stairs to the top row and sat down in the middle in this order: Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha.

&

& 2 hours later

&

"Aw, that was so sad." Sango said walking next to Miroku.

"I loved it!" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

"I loved it too, it's just so sad." Everyone looked at Sango.

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked putting a hand on her head.

"I'm fin-" Sango stopped and turned to Kagome

"Oh my god! He hasn't-" Sango was cut off before she could finish.

"Pervert!" Sango slapped Miroku and frowned.

"What were you going to say?" Kagome asked as they reached the cars.

"Nothing." Sango said and turned to give Kagome a hug.

"See you tomorrow." She said and got in the car. Kagome sighed and got in the car with Inuyasha.

"…I noticed you haven't talked very much. This must be strange. You don't even know us." She said as they started to leave. This had been on Kagome's mind. They had been treating him as if they knew him.

"Well…you don't know me, but you still got in my car." Kagome looked towards him with a strange feeling. "I knew Miroku."

"What?"

"We used to go to middle school together, we were alright friends, and then, I moved to a different high-school." Kagome had two more questions now.

"Why did you come to this school?"

"Moved out of my brother's house," He didn't even let her ask and continued. "My parents were killed in a car accident when I was in middle school, that's why I went to a different high school too, I moved in with my older brother."

"I'm sorry."

"...That's what everyone says." He said after glancing at her.

"I have one more question," Kagome started.

"Mm-hmm."

"Why didn't Miroku tell us?" She half yelled.

"You're asking the wrong person." He smirked. "So where do you live I can't keep driving in a circle." Kagome looked to see they were actually driving in a circle.

"Oh sorry." She said and gave him her address. About 15 minutes later, they were at her house. It was just a little before 7:00. Kagome was stopped while getting out of the car.

"You live at a shrine?" He asked looking at the long steps to her house.

"Yeah." She looked up at the stairs as well.

"Do you want me to walk you to you door?" He asked.

"Sure, I guess if you want the exercise." Kagome and Inuyasha walked up the steps to her house when they got to her door and she smiled.

"Well, thanks."

"You're quite welcome."

"It was nice meeting you."

"Indeed."

"See you tomorrow." She said and opened the door.

"Bye." He said and walked down the steps to his car. Kagome let out a sigh of relief when she had closed the door. She made it out alive.

&

&

&

**A/N: Longer chapter, I have been working on writing my chapters longer. Well, thanks for reading! Please review! (Ha, did anyone else notice that her clothes are not school appropriate?) **


	3. Another Kill

**A/N: Ok I'm back! Man, I was watching a murder show, which made me think about writing this chapter. Oh and guess what…it's a marathon I'm still watching it! Hee hee! Well I do not have anything to say so, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and crew.**

**Another kill**

**Chapter 3**

**&**

**&**

**&**

_The man ran down the street to his apartment. 'Maybe I'll get there in time!' he thought but knew it was not likely, he ran up the stairs to his apartment. He stopped at the opened door he did not have to look in to know that she was dead._

_&_

_&_

_&_

TWO WEEKS AFTER THEY MET

&

&

&

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called to her newest friend who was walking down the school hall. He stopped, and with an apathetic look on his face turned around.

"What?" Kagome smiled and stopped in front of him.

"Um…Sango and Miroku want to go out-" Inuyasha cut her off before she could say anymore.

"And you need a ride home, got it." Kagome smiled she had asked him for a ride everyday since the first time she rode with him two weeks ago. Miroku and Sango had told Kagome that she couldn't ride with them anymore so she went to Inuyasha for a ride.

"Why don't I just take you home from now on?"

"Alright, but you're going to have to pick me up too. I can't keep hiding in the back of Miroku's car." Inuyasha smirked while Kagome stood immobile.

"I'm serious." Inuyasha frowned.

"I'm sorry." It was Kagome's turn to laugh.

"I'm just kidding!" Inuyasha smiled a little and looked down. Kagome stopped laughing and looked at Inuyasha. He did that a lot. She was starting to think he was bipolar or maybe it had something to do with a girl. She frowned, an ex-girlfriend perhaps. What had happened? She could only wonder. She sighed and smiled.

"I don't want to be late." Kagome said getting ready to walk away. Inuyasha looked up.

"See you after class?"

"Yeah you're taking me home." She smiled.

"Oh yeah it's 7th ho-" He didn't get to finish the bell cut him off and soon the hall was empty. He walked quickly to his last class.

&

& after 7th hour

&

Kagome saw Inuyasha leaning against the tree. She walked over and smiled.

"It's Friday!" A girl screamed and ran by tripping as she did. Kagome looked at her for a moment then back at Inuyasha.

"How was your last hour?" She asked as they walked over to his car.

"I was late and now I have extra homework." Kagome hated talking about school with him. Not because of the fact that she hated school but Inuyasha didn't look like a high school student. This was because he shouldn't have been. She thought as she got in the car with him. He told her once that he went to transition, which would make him...nineteen she guessed. She looked at him. Man, she didn't know if she could stand being in high school at nineteen. Inuyasha noticed her watching him; he looked at her while they were at a stop light.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She had a weird look on her face.

"You nineteen aren't you?" She asked and looked at the red light in front of her.

"Yeah." Inuyasha hit the gas just before the light turned green. "Any reason you want to know?" He asked and glanced over at her.

"Not really."

"How about you?" He asked.

"What?"

"How old are you?" Kagome smiled and tried to think of something smooth to say. She came up with nothing.

"Seventeen."

"Damn, one more year." Inuyasha said dryly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome blushed.

"You know I'm kidding." Kagome smiled.

"Sure, and it's only 10 more months."

"That's so much sooner." Inuyasha said in sarcastic voice as they pulled up to her house.

"Bye." Kagome said getting out of the car.

"See you later." He said and drove off. Kagome walked up the stairs to her house and sighed. There was something about him that gave her an eerie feeling, but then she loved being around him. She walked inside and ran up to her room. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. As if by cue, she felt her cell phone vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Kagome!" Kagome frowned at the sound of Sango's worried voice.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Kagome sighed a little maybe nothing was wrong after all.

"Umm, laying on my bed you?" Kagome sat up when Sango didn't say anything.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" She asked and hoped she would answer.

"I can't find Miroku."

"What do you mean?"

"I drove us today to school today so I went to my car to wait on him, I waited for 10 minutes before calling him and he didn't answer, I waited for 20 minutes and he never showed. I've called his house, his cell, everything I just can't find him. What if something bad happen?" Kagome listened to her friend carry on about Miroku.

"I'm sure he's fine." Kagome said rolling over on her neon green sheets.

"I don't- hang on a minute someone's on the other line." Kagome hummed an ok and got off her bed. She was in the kitchen when Sango came back on the line.

"Oh my god," Kagome sighed at the 'Oh my god.' it was her favorite thing to say. She said it to the littlest things.

"What is it now?" Kagome asked rolling her eyes as she circled the table, for the fifth time.

"Miroku had to leave school early today, his cousin Leah was murdered." Kagome's eyes widen and she stopped walking.

"What!"

"She was murdered by the Ripper!"

"How could that be?" Kagome asked walking over to her couch and sitting down.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked wondering if she had missed something.

"She isn't a prostitute is she?"

"Umm…no but she's Miroku's cousin."

"Good point, she was probably close enough." Kagome frown feeling bad; she was talking so horrible about a murdered girl.

"I feel so bad." It was as if Sango had read her mind.

"Me too." Kagome sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest as she looked outside for her little brother.

"How many does that make?" Sango thought for a minute before answering.

"About eight I think…"

"Why can't they find him?" Kagome wanted to scream.

"I don't know. I wish they would, it's so scary."

"So, where's Miroku?" Kagome smiled when Sota walked in and ran up the stairs.

"At the morgue." Kagome thought back to the time when she went to the morgue to see her grandma before the burial. Kagome was about to ask Sango if she wanted to come over when Sango said hang on for the second time. She smiled when she came back.

"I'm going to the morgue with Miroku, I'll call you later."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Kagome hung up the phone she closed her eyes, but as soon as she did she heard it vibrating on the coffee table.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Oh! Hey Inuyasha." Kagome smiled and started to walk up the stairs back to her room.

"Did you hear what happened to Miroku's cousin?"

"Yeah," Kagome said in a bored tone, she loved to hang out with Inuyasha, but she hated talking to him on the phone it just didn't seem right to her.

"Do you want to go to the mall or something?" Kagome stopped in front of her bathroom mirror and looked at herself.

"Sure, what for?"

"Just go outside." She heard him hang up, before she could ask him what he meant. She walked out of her bathroom and looked out of her bedroom window. There she saw Inuyasha car pull up. She smiled and grabbed her coat.

"Why are we going to do at the mall?" Kagome asked looking out the window of his car.

"I don't know I was just bored thought you might want to go." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smirked evilly.

"You've never been to the mall with a girl have you?" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome for a second.

"I guess not, why?" Kagome smiled and looked back out the window.

"You'll see."

A few hours had passed since Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten to the mall, and Kagome was starting to get bored, she turned around and looked at Inuyasha who was holding about 10 bags in each hand.

"Want to leave?" She asked walked towards the door.

"Fuck yes!" He was never taking her to the mall again she went for everything green and shinny. When they reached the car, Inuyasha threw all the bags in the trunk. Kagome walked over to him with frown on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right…" _BANG BANG!_ (A/N: Ha ha! So dumb of me!) Kagome and Inuyasha and everyone else outside turned there heads to the sound of gunshots.

"Get in." Inuyasha said turning to get in the car, Kagome did what she was told and got in the car.

"What was that?" She asked and looked to where she thought she heard the shot. Inuyasha started the car.

"Sounded like gunshots." Kagome had heard too much about murders that day and was getting upset.

"I want to go home." Kagome looked out the window and wished the Ripper would go away.

&

&

&

**A/N: Ok I know this one was short and not much went on besides a bunch of idle chitchat. I did that for a reason, which you will see why in the next chapter. Please Review, thanks for reading! **


	4. Too much fucking drama

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! Sorry for making you wait so long for this next chapter. I read this awesome story about a cult, well not really a cult but close enough and couldn't concentrate on writing this story. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Crew.**

**Too Much Fucking Drama**

**Chapter 4**

**&**

**&**

**&**

_He walked slowly up to her beaten body. He was expecting tears by none came. He wanted her back and that was the only thing on his mind. He picked up her lifeless body and looked to the door. He would get her back._

_&_

_&_

_&_

It had been quite a few days since Kagome and Inuyasha had gone to the mall, and as it turned out it was a murder. A jealous ex-girlfriend of a rich business man killed his new girlfriend not knowing that she was carrying his baby, because of that she was put in for fifteen years. It was happening so often this was becoming an everyday thing. It truly upset Kagome.

"She kills an innocent woman and her unborn baby and gets fifteen years tops!"

"I know." Sango said sadly into the phone. "It's getting really bad."

"I can't stand it! I hate people who think they can take another's life." Kagome looked at empty picture frame cringed and sighed sadly.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Kagome looked away from the frame and pretended not to know whom she was talking about.

"Who?"

"You know who."

"No, I don't." Sango sighed and gave in.

"Kouga." Kagome frowned she had caught her. "I thought you were over him…"

"I can't get over him."

"Yes you can."

"He told me that-"

"Kagome please," Sango cut her off. "Give up on him. Why don't you try for Inuyasha or someone, I think he likes you." Kagome couldn't think of them together. They had become too good of friends to start dating, though he was nice to look at…

"I just can't, not yet I need more time."

"No, you need a boyfriend to make him jealous…"

"Sango!"

"You're right I'm sorry, that's wrong."

"Wait! What were you saying?" Sango smirked into the phone she had just gotten a brilliant idea. She grabbed a notebook off her desk and started write down her plan while talking to Kagome:

Get Inuyasha and Kagome together

Plan A: Make her ask Inuyasha to be her BF to get Kouga jealous

"Alright Kagome I know what you should do!"

"What!"

"Ask Inuyasha to help you get him back, by having him act like he's your boyfriend! You don't have to actually date him, but it'll piss off Kouga. A lot of girls at school think Inuyasha is hot." Kagome thought about it for a few minutes before smiling.

"That's great! You're so evil! When should I ask him?"

"How about right now." Kagome heard a click and then the dial tone. She looked over at her clock that read 11:33. She hung up her phone then dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Hey Kagome."

"Um…I have something to ask you." Inuyasha sat up off his bed and looked at the clock, 11:34 worst time of night, or day. (A/N: 11:34 is hell upside down.)

"Hmm."

"I…um…will you help me with something?"

"Sure what?"

"I want my boyfriend back." Inuyasha looked at the wall. That wasn't what he had expected.

"Ok?"

"I want you to help me by acting like my boyfriend."

"I'm lost." Kagome sighed and laid back on her bed.

"I want to get him back by making him jealous."

"…" Inuyasha thought about saying no.

"How much do I get?"

"OF WHAT?" Kagome yelled into the phone her face turning bright red.

"Money." She fell off her bed and looked at the window.

"I didn't know you wanted any, I thought you were a friend who could just help a poor girl in need of-" He cut her off before she could start to ramble.

"I was kidding. I'll do it."

"Really?!" She asked happily.

"Sure babe."

"Eww…"

"What?"

"Babe? Where did that come from?"

"I don't know." He looked at the clock again. "Look I have got to sleep, you should too. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok!"

"Later."

"Bye!" Inuyasha hung up the phone and looked out the window, the moon was almost full. He felt anxious and disturbed. He sighed to his self, trying to relieve some of he's stress. After a few deep breathes, he laid back down to rest in uneasy sleep.

&

&

&

"Inuyasha!" He turned around in the hall to see Kagome running towards him and from the way she was running, he could tell she was going to either fall or run into someone. He thought about moving to the right a few steps and letting her fly into his open locker. Instead, he stood there waiting her for to run into him. Which she did of course.

"Ow…"

"You shouldn't have been running."

"What are you my mom?"

"No, your _boyfriend_, remember?" Kagome rolled her eyes and blushed.

"Shit he's coming! What do we do?" Kagome said looked behind Inuyasha at the approaching Kouga. Inuyasha did not like being looked passed.

"Haven't you ever-" He started but she cut him off by placing her soft lips over his. He stood in shock for a few seconds before closing his eyes and putting his hands around her waist. Kagome opened an eye to see Kouga giving Inuyasha a bad look and walking off in the other direction. 'The kiss worked! He's getting jealous!' She smirked and tried to pull away when she noticed he was holding on to her.

"Inuyasha." She said into his mouth.

"Hmm…"

"He's gone, you can't stop now." Inuyasha opened his eyes and let go of her, he watched as her cheeks turn a light shade of red.

"Sorry." Inuyasha frowned and looked away from her.

"Uh…yeah..." Kagome looked around to see Sango watching with a smirk on her face.

"Sango!" Kagome quickly ran over to her leaving Inuyasha and his locker to themselves.

"How are you and lover boy over there?"

"No, um…Kouga walked by that's all."

"Right."

"No really! We were trying to make him jealous."

"We, are you sure?"

"Sango!"

"I'm only kidding."

"What did he do?"

"He gave Inuyasha an appalling look…and said something I couldn't hear to his friend." Kagome squeaked and jumped up and down. Sango frowned and looked at Inuyasha who was grabbing a book out of his locker and walking away. "I have an idea." Sango smirked; she _had_ heard what Kouga had said. He was planning on going to the fair that night.

"What?"

"You and Inuyasha should go out tonight."

"Why?"

"Well, I can ask you how your date was when he walks by tomorrow."

"How about we don't and say we did."

"Come on Kagome, you guys are friends aren't you?"

"Yeah we are, friends! Why do you want us together so badly?" Sango frowned and looked down, away from Kagome's questioning look. Kagome sighed and looked away from Sango.

"Where should we go?" Sango smiled and walked with Kagome down the hall to their next class telling her exactly where she should go.

&

& later

&

"The Fair?" Inuyasha asked walking away from their meeting tree.

"Yeah how about it? We can go as friends." Inuyasha looked at the passing students going to their cars or their extra hour class.

"I guess I have time, when do you want to go?"

"Around 6:30?" He looked at the clock at the top of the school.

"Sure."

&

& Inuyasha's house

&

He was getting sick of school and everything that had to do with it. He hated everyone there. Except Kagome, she was slightly ok, besides the fact that she annoyed the hell out of him. Inuyasha stepped into the hot shower and closed his eyes as the water poured onto his back. He hated going out with her, he hated the people, the places, everything. However, he did it because he had a feeling that Kagome was hiding something. Like she was a completely different person under a mask of happy smiles and he was dying to rip it off. He was going to try to see if he could bring it out of her tonight. He stepped out and looking to the mirror frowning at what he saw.

&

& Kagome's house

&

Kagome looked at her window frowning at the people leaving the shrine. She looked at her clock. '15 minutes.' She straightened her clothes and put on a fake smile. She felt like all she ever did was act like she was happy. She even found herself with a fake smile almost all of the time. She looked to the window when she heard a car pull up. Smirking to herself and grabbing her coat, she walked down the stairs. She wouldn't smile just because it was him.

&

& the fair

&

Inuyasha and Kagome had been walking around the fair for 30 minutes and had not done or said much. They were beginning to bore; nothing seemed to entertain them for very long.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was watching the ground as the walked to the outskirts of the fair.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to get out of here and do something else?" Kagome smiled.

"I thought you would never ask!" They quickly walked into the parking lot and got into Inuyasha's car.

"So where to?" Kagome looked thoughtful and looked out the window.

"My favorite place when I was a kid was a park by my house; do you think we could go there for a while?" She turned back, looking at him to see if he approved.

"Sure." He started the car and drove away from the fair not noticing the car following them from a distance. Once they where there Kagome was all smiles and Inuyasha could not help but watch her. It was different from her other smiles, this on seemed more real somehow. He liked her more this way, she was quieter not constantly talking about shit he could care less about, just by her body movements he could tell what she was thinking. This was what he was looking for. He watched her walk up to a swing and sit down, kicking the dirt below her. He was just about to go over to her when some one punched him in the jaw.

"Heya Kags-s!" Kagome looked up to see Kouga standing before her with an empty bottle of beer in his hands.

"Kouga, what are you doing here?" He sniggered and walked closer to her.

"You look really sluttissh tonight Kags-s."

"What?" She narrowed her eyes and glared at him curiously. She didn't like the way he was talking to her. It was thoughtless and vulgar.

"But I can't help it. We jusst need to gets those clothes-s off." Kagome stood and backed away a little wondering just how much beer did he drank.

"I don't think so." She tried to look pass him to see if she could see Inuyasha, but he stepped into her view.

"What are you looking at?" He laughed dryly and grabbed her arm hard. She started to pull away but he dropped the beer bottle, which broke, to grab her other arm. "Give me a kiss-s!" He pulled her lips to his roughly before pushing her to the ground.

"Ah!" She let out a scream as she fell on some of the broke glass 'Where the hell is Inuyasha?' She yelled in her head. 'Oh god I'm going to end up like the other girls!' She looked up at Kouga with a new hate in her eyes. "Get the fuck away from me you fucking bastard!" Kouga looked unfazed by her words and smiled.

"What's wrong, Princess-s?" She started to scoot away cutting her legs, ass, and hands on the glass.

"I said get the fuck away!" She started to stand up only to have him push her to the ground and get on top of her.

"Comes on babies-s. You know I love ya!" He moved his hand to pull up her shirt and she balled her hands into fist.

"Stop!" She punched him as hard as she could in the nose. This, to someone as drunk as him, it didn't do much. He laughed and socked her in the arm, just hard enough to make a bruise right away, but this didn't satisfy him. He pulled back his fist again to punch her in the face. "Kouga stop!" She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain, but all she got was the sound of pain. She opened her to see Inuyasha holding Kouga fist. With a quick look at her Inuyasha pulled it back until it snapped. Kouga yelled and twisted on top of Kagome.

"Get off of her." Inuyasha's words were dark and bitter. He ripped Kouga up off her with the broken arm. He punched him in the face five times, grabbed on to his shirt to hold him up, and then punched him in his stomach so hard he threw up. Kagome had finally pulled herself up, but it caused the pieces of glass to go in deeper.

"Inuyasha." She said painfully when he had stopped. She was dizzy and wobbling a little. Inuyasha looked over at her cut and bruised body. Giving Kouga's unmoving body a kick in the side, he went over to Kagome and pulled her arm onto his shoulder.

"We've got to get you to a hospital." Kagome remand silent. He helped to his car. He opened the back door and made her lay on her belly so she didn't push the glass in anymore. He got in the car and started it, heading towards the nearest hospital.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said on the way.

"What?"

"What took you so long?" She asked her quietly her body started to hurt more now that it was over.

"His fucking friends jumped me. You think three against one is fair?" Kagome didn't say anything. "It doesn't matter I beat all their asses." When they were almost there Inuyasha realized, he didn't ask the question all guys were supposed to ask when their 'girlfriend' was hurt.

"You ok?" Kagome looked at the seat in front of her.

"Yeah." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Really?" Kagome's eyes watered.

"No!" She burst into tears. "It hurts! So bad!" Inuyasha knew she was talking about Kouga but acted as if he didn't.

"You got quite a few cuts." Kagome tried to suck it up and stopped crying.

"Did you kill him?" Inuyasha's eyes widened at the random question.

"I don't know." Kagome closed her eyes at the feeling of the car stopping. She heard a door open but it was fading away.

"Kagome." Inuyasha opened the back door to see Kagome with her eyes closed. "Shit Kagome! Open your eyes! You can't sleep!" He pulled her out of the car and picked her up. Talking to her as her eyes opened and closed.

"I'm tried."

"You can't sleep."

"Please."

"Fuck no!" They looked around and noticed they were in the hospital. "…She needs help!" One of the nurses left to get a doctor. While the other asked Inuyasha a bunch of questions, he didn't know the answers to. One thing he was sure of was that it was going to be another fucking long night.

&

&

&

**A/N: Great I'm done and I have nothing to say so…later!**

**Thanks: inu-unnamedgirl, Fiona-Angel, Punk of the pryo, Isisoftheunderground, Bankotsu-revenge, and ebayrose.**


	5. Hospital

**A/N: Yay I updated. For real this time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Crew.**

**Hospital**

**Chapter 5**

**&**

**&**

**&**

_He stared at the man that shared so many features with him. They looked like twins, but couldn't be more different. The man before him was 'good'. "Bring her back…please." The man looked at the woman's lifeless body. "What will you be willing to lose?" "Everything." _

_&_

_&_

_&_

Kagome opened her eyes to a bright light. 'This can't be good.' She tried to sit up only to feel pain course through her body.

"Ah…" She moaned and laid back down.

"Kagome you're alright!" She turned her head, despite the pain, to see her mother sitting on a chair next to her bed.

"Mom?"

"Oh, Kagome…you've been out for so long!" Kagome closed her eyes. The light was getting to her. "What is it?"

"It's too bright in here." She pulled the covers over her face.

"I'll close the blinds." She listened to the sound of her mother getting up and closing the blinds. The room darkened and she pulled the covers off her head and looked around the room. It was only her mother and she.

"Where's…?"

"That boy?" She looked back at her mother who had just sat back down.

"I'm not sure. He told me what happened and left." Kagome frowned. 'Bastard.'

"How long was I out?"

"Almost two days." Kagome knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Why? I wasn't that bad was I?" He mother frowned.

"Well not really. You passed out. They removed all the glass without much bleeding." Kagome snorted.

"Not a much huh? It sure as hell hurts!"

"Kagome!" Her mother's eyes widened. Kagome only rolled her eyes to see Sango walking in.

"Sango?"

"Kagome you're alive!" Sango ran to her and tried to hug her unsuccessfully.

"Are you forgetting something Sango?' She blushed and backed away.

"I'm sorry." Kagome shrugged her shoulders, which hurt.

"Have you seen Inuyasha?" Sango smiled.

"Nope." Kagome turned her head slightly to the side in confusion.

"Ok…" She turned back to her mother, only to pop her neck. 'Ow!'

"Mom-when do I get out?" Her mother looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well I'm not sure maybe by tomorrow." As soon as she had said it, a doctor came in.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're awake." Kagome frowned at the doctor's false happiness. She knew all too well that doctors could really care less if you we're alright or not. Whatever got them more money.

"When can I leave?" The doctor looked a little taken back, but covered it with another phony smile.

"At this rate…" He looked at some random papers in his hands while Kagome repeated the mantra in her head. 'Please don't say tomorrow, please don't say tomorrow, please don't say tomorrow!' "Tomorrow." Kagome growled in her head. 'GET ME OUT OF HERE!' She had only been awake for 10 minutes and she was going crazy, how was she supposed to last the night?

"Are you sure I can't leave tonight I feel fine really." Kagome sat up and tried her hardest to stay up, but her body wouldn't take it and forced her to lie back down.

"Are you sure about that?" The doctor smiled again and she wanted nothing more then to knock his fucking teeth out. "Tomorrow." With that, the doctor left a pissed off Kagome.

"Are you hungry?" Kagome shook her head no, but her mother still got up. "I'll get you something to eat." As soon as her mother was gone, Sango started on her.

"What happened?" Kagome decide to go with 'I can't remember.'

"Don't know, don't care." She crossed her arms and looked away from Sango.

"What's the matter with you?" Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing is wrong."

"You don't act like this."

"What do you mean I don't act like this?!"

"You're acting weird."

"I'm tried of acting." Sango gave her a confused look. "I'm so fucking tried of acting like I'm happy! I want to be pissed just because I feel like it! I want to walk down the halls at school and have people look at me and think that I have a brain and other feelings other then happy peppiness!" Kagome stopped and looked at her lap. "I'm not the same. I haven't been the same in a long time."

"I knew that." Kagome gave Sango a hard look.

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"You should have started acting like your self a long time ago. It was up to you…I'm like you Kagome. I live behind a mask. I want to be tough." Kagome frowned.

"This is dumb. Can we be normal? The way we are…now and just forget what happened and what we were like?" Sango smiled.

"I've been waiting to hear that for a long time." Kagome smirked.

"When I get out of this crazy place want to go to the mall…get some new clothes for school?" Kagome held an evil laugh in.

"Sure."

The rest of the day went by with Sango and Kagome talking. Sango left shortly after six. They were going to meet up at the mall after Sango got out of school the next day; Kagome wasn't going back until Wednesday. Her mother would have stayed the night if she did not have other things to do at home, like watch her other child.

"I'll be by in the morning to take you home."

"All right mom! Just go!" Kagome soon found herself in a cold dark hospital room. She wasn't tired and couldn't sleep; they wouldn't let her watch TV after 10:00. So she was stuck with lying on the bed and watching the ceiling change into shapes and colors as she daydreamed. She thought about the murders and for some reason they weren't scary anymore…somewhere along the way she had realized she wasn't scared that was part of her mask…she was truthfully…interested in them. She smiled a little at her twisted thoughts. This was unlike the Kagome that everyone else knew….but she could only think 'Fuck them.' Fuck Kouga most of all…she wanted to rip out his manly organs and feed them wild dogs. Why the hell did he attack her like that anyway? She decided she didn't care and closed her eyes to thoughts of destroying the world.

&

& some hours later.

&

Kagome awoke to the sound of something moving in her room. She sat up and for the first time it didn't hurt…as much. She looked out the window to see that it was open and still night. All of a sudden, the thoughts of the killer weren't that nice anymore. She looked around to the room, but could really see anything but shadows. 'Oh this is wonderful…' Her eyes narrowed on the corner, someone was standing there.

"Why do you always pick the corners?" She was hoping that it was her imagination and a nurse had opened the window.

"Why do you always look so scared when you see me?" Her body relaxed slightly when she realized who it was.

"Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing in here?"

"What a nice way to greet me." She rolled her eyes. "I came to see if you were alive and to tell you I'm not playing your little game anymore."

"My little game?"

"Having me act like I'm your boyfriend. No can do. I never liked that shit in the first place…don't know why I agreed." Kagome laughed.

"Is it because you're gay?"

"Fuck no! I've just never been interesting in 'dating'. I have more important things to do."

"I see, well it's fine with me. I'm through with dating too."

"Why do girls say that, when it's never true?"

"Why don't I believe that you don't have sexual interests in women?"

"Fair enough, I was just coming by to tell you that. I'll see you later." Before Kagome could say bye he jumped back out the window. 'I wonder what floor I'm on.'

&

&

&

The next morning Kagome found out she was on the second floor. Not too high. She spent most of the day watching 'If the Price is Right' and eating ramen. Sango came by a little after 3:30 to go to the mall. When they got back Sango and her threw out everything that was colored and not faded. Her closet slowly turned black, blue, and neon green. The bathroom was next she got rid of any bright colored make up and everything that had glitter in it. By eight Sango and Kagome had darkened her whole room.

"Will you come by my house tomorrow to help me fix mine?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, I've got to go I'll see you at school tomorrow." Kagome smirked.

"Same place, as always."

&

& The next day

&

Kagome looked into her mirror. She wore black and green trip jeans with a black and green shirt that said 'I'm on a mission', her eyes had black all around them and her lips were paler then ever before. She fixed her long black her to were it would hang in her face. It wasn't normal, but she liked it and was going to wear what she liked. Weather it was preppy or gothic, if she liked it she would wear it. She went to school earlier that day, to avoid her mother and to meet up with Sango before anyone else got to school. Sango was there before her. She was wearing black and purple trip pants with a black and purple shirt that had a kitten on it. They basically matched.

"This is going to be fun." Sango smirked.

"What did Miroku say?" Kagome asked and leaned against the tree.

"He doesn't know…but I wore my purple ones because he likes purple." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." They talked about what people would think. They had always dress normal, not preppy, so the change wasn't that noticeable to some people. As people began to arrive and see the new changes, they were surprisingly accepting. A few thought they were joking, but other's knew them better. Inuyasha and Miroku showed up at the same time with the same expression on there face. 'What the hell did you do and why the hell do you look hotter this way?'

"You like?" Sango asked Miroku with a most playful smile on her lips.

"Uh…it's different…then before I mean…but you still look hot if not more…" Sango rolled her eyes.

"Get used to it." Kagome smirked at Inuyasha.

"I told you, you had sexual interests in women." Inuyasha raised his eyes from below to look at Kagome face.

"You wish, I was reading your shirt."

"Sure you were." The rest of the day went on smoothly.

**A/N: I finished another chapter. I know it's short but I'm lazy!! I'm so lazy I don't feel like writing everyone's name down. SO thanks for reading! **


	6. Complicated Feelings

**A/N: A few months ago…this man attacked this girl with a hammer, two houses away from my house…he actually went into our back yard and took my bike (and ran it into a tree)! I was freaking out in a good way…which people thought was a little weird but I didn't care! There was a killer in my back yard on my bike! Ha! Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Crew.**

**Complicated feelings**

**Chapter 6**

**&**

**&**

**&**

"_Do you agree to this? If you do…I will bring her back to you." The older man stated. The younger man looked at his loved one's bloody face. He would do anything to get her back. "I agree."_

_&_

_  
&_

_&_

"THREE WEEKS!" Kagome watched a boy run by in his boxers and then a teacher running after him. She raised an eyebrow before turning back to the conversation with her friends.

"So schools out in three weeks…" She watched Sango frown. Next year they wouldn't be together like this. Inuyasha was senior…this was his last year.

"Thank fucking god." Inuyasha said and leaned back against a locker. "I'm so tried of school." Kagome nodded her head in agreement. School sucked. She had thought about going to summer school to finish her last two courses, so she wouldn't have to go back to school next year. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to. She smiled when the last bell rang. They had gotten out of class early to sign yearbooks, but it wasn't as if they really would…or had any for that matter. They walked out of the school and went to their cars.

"Bye Sango."

"Later." Kagome, as she did everyday after school, got in Inuyasha car and waited for him to take her home. She smiled at him when he got in. Things were looking up for her. Kouga moved away, School was almost out, and even though she wasn't scared anymore, the killings were stopping. She turned up the radio when Slipknot came on and Inuyasha smiled at her. She had a nice change. She wasn't as annoying. She was quieter now. It wasn't long before Inuyasha was dropping Kagome off at her house.

"Bye." Kagome smiled and opened the door.

"Wait!" Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha confused.

"Uh…yeah?" He recovered from his own shock and asked.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" Kagome gave him a suspicious look. 'What is he up to?'

"I guess…even though last time didn't end to well." Inuyasha thought back to the incident with Kouga and growled.

"He's gone now, and don't you think I can take care of things?" Kagome smiled.

"Well then, I'll see you tonight." She got out of the car and headed to her door. Inuyasha drove away with scolding thoughts in his mind. 'Why the hell did I ask her that!? I don't like her like…I loved…' he stopped himself…he didn't love her anymore. She was dead and he had to face that. He frowned when he remembered he had an appointment with a man who made him have to deal with death more then he liked. 'Who could be next?'

&

& With Kagome about five hours later

&

Kagome looked in her mirror at her outfit for the 'date' with Inuyasha that night. She smiled satisfied with the amount of black and looked out the clock. 'I wonder when he is going to come. Stupid I should have asked him!' She heard the doorbell ring and practically smashed her little brother on the way to the door. She opened it to see of course Inuyasha.

"Oi!" She smiled and he gave her a look.

"You really shouldn't smile." She quickly frowned.

"Better?" He laughed and she closed the door behind them. "So where are we going?" She asked and got into his car.

"A secret place." He said when he got in.

"What?" Kagome asked and looked over at him. For some reason when he said that it made her heart race. For sometime now, he had been doing that to her, a simple touch, a rare smile, his laugh…it made her feel good. In away she had never felt before. She knew she liked Inuyasha but how she liked him was a different question…did she like him like a boyfriend or something more? She watched him drive a while as she thought. She didn't turn to look at where they were going until she saw that they where heading towards the abandoned rundown part of town. "Where are we going again?" She asked looking at the old buildings. She rather liked the rundown streets of Tokyo. It wasn't the safest part of town but she had Inuyasha with her and she trusted him. She watched the beaten street signs carefully trying to memorize where they going. She finally stopped in front of a building. It was six stories high, wide, and most of the windows where broken. Torn curtains covered the top windows. Inuyasha stopped the car and looked over at Kagome.

"I come here to be alone. It's my…_hideout_." Kagome's mind told her that wasn't normal and something was up, but her heart wouldn't dare listen. She smiled.

"A place to get away from it all…" She looked back at the top of the building.

"Shall we go in?" She nodded her head and opened the car door. She went to Inuyasha's side and followed close to him. He didn't think anything of it. She had the right to worry about this area. Once when he came here after _work_ there was a gang of tough men right in front of his building, waiting for him. He took care of them though. When they reached the door there was a loud bang and Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha's arm. He smiled a little and crouched down when a cat came up from the ally. "Damn thing always hangs around here." Kagome who had moved with him let go of his arm and stood up.

"You could have warned me!"

"And miss out on that, no way." She blushed slightly and he smiled. "Come on." Once inside Inuyasha lead Kagome to an old elevator that looked to be broken.

"I'm not going in that!" Inuyasha sighed.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of elevators?" Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"No! I'm not getting in one that looks like it's about to crumble if it moves!" He rolled his eyes and after a few more seconds, they were making their way up stairs. When they reached the top Inuyasha, lead her into the last room in the hall. He could tell that she was slightly uncomfortable and left the door open after she had entered. The room was dark but to her surprise clean. The carpet was deep red with black, red, and gray pillows, beanbags, and sheets scattered on it. She looked at the walls to see then bare and gray. The look of confusion crossed her face. There was nothing in the room but that, no TV, CD player, bathroom, nothing. Inuyasha took note of her confused state and decide to explain what he meant by hideout.

"It's a little hard to hide from the world when you're watching it on TV." Kagome nodded and wondered why on earth he had brought her here. The thought of what Kouga had intended to do with her passed through her head before she quickly pushed it away. She looked at Inuyasha before he pushed her against the wall behind her and kissed her. Fear was the first thing she could register in her buzzing mind. The kiss wasn't completely lustful; there was something else behind it. That helped her clam down a little. Inuyasha of course could sense her fear and cursed himself. He pulled his lips away but did not back away from her. He looked at her stunned and frightened face before apologizing.

"I didn't bring you here to do that to you. I would never force you into anything…you know that right?" She nodded her head even though she didn't completely believe him.

"Then why did you bring me here?" She asked wanting to push the thoughts of him kissing her out of her mind. She didn't want him to know that only half of her was scared, while the other half was enjoying it. She was now positive she had the hots for him. Her heart was beating faster and faster as she waited for him to answer.

"I wanted you to know that if you ever need me, or a place to go, you can always come here." She smiled, face turning red. She liked Inuyasha. She liked the strange, mysterious man that had kicked the shit out of her ex boyfriend. She smirked at the thought of her with him. Daydreaming was something she did often, she thought as she found herself in another world.

"Hey Kagome…Kagome!" She shook her head and frowned.

"What?" His face turned red as she watched him.

"I said, I kind of…I," He wasn't sure how to tell her what he was feeling. One minute she was his friend the next he wanted to tell her he like her. This was all to confusion. He shouldn't have kissed her. If he hadn't have done that these feelings would have still been locked away. He suddenly told her what he wanted.

"Will you go out with me?" He heart was racing and he wished he hadn't have said that. He looked away and was about to say something like, 'Oh, just kidding.' When she answered him.

"Yeah…" She hadn't been this shy answering that question before. He looked as shocked as she felt and she smiled at him. She now wanted he lips on hers to seal the deal. He smiled back and complied with her urge. This time she was ready and kissed back. After a short while, he pulled away and offered to take her home.

"I don't want to go home."

"What? Why not?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want to stay with you tonight."

"I don't think that's a good idea…" She pulled away and gave him a dirty look.

"Noting physical, I just want to be near you."

"What about your parents?"

"I can just tell my mom that I'm at Sango's, please!" She gave him her best puppy dog look. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's not safe here."

"So you're saying you can't protect me?" She smirked inwardly. If that didn't work nothing would.

"Of course I can!"

"Then why isn't it safe?" He sighed again.

"Fine, but you leave at the break of dawn you go it?" She smiled and nodded her head. She called her mom on her cell phone and told her she'd be at Sango's and would be home in the morning. She decided not to call Sango, in case she tried to pick her up. The night was went on with Kagome and Inuyasha talking. It didn't take long for them to know each other by heart. She fell asleep next to him with her head on his shoulder and awoke the same way early the next morning.

"Finally you're awake." She looked up and blushed when she saw Inuyasha's intense gold eyes on her. "Come on it's time for you to go home." This time she didn't argue and followed him out and to his car. The car ride back was quiet and she felt like she had missed something over the night, which in fact she had. In Inuyasha's mind, things were going crazy. He wasn't sure how but his more human side had shown itself last night. It had to have been, a demon would have never had such feelings. He knew he shouldn't be dating her, or any girl, but he also didn't want to take it back. The only thing he was sure of now was that he couldn't let _him_ find out. He pulled up to her house and smiled at her trying to easy the tension in the air.

"I talk to you later alright?" She nodded her head and he kissed her quickly before she got out of the car. As soon as she did, he frowned. Things need to change. Starting with his clothes. He sighed and drove off towards his home. (A/N: He has a home and a hideout. Different places.) Kagome despite the fact that the car ride was a little more then depressing was glowing. She was going to call Sango as soon as she changed and showered. She couldn't wait to hear her friend's reaction.

&

&

&

**A/N: Those of you that have read my profile lately know why I haven't been able to update, but the wait was still too long. I'm sorry for that. Anyway, five chapters left! I'm hoping to get them down before school starts to I can't start my other story. Thanks for reading and putting up with my late updates, please review! **

**Thanks: AnitaThePapermaster, alchemistgrl09 (Nope not a prep, most people call me a Goth, but I'm whatever, I don't really care what I am any more), clueless2u, angelichomicide, Gothic Ice Princess, Pailynne-a-tron., SandPaper, Fullmetal-Is-Mine, Asuka-Angel-21(Well, in the beginning she wasn't really a prep(even though she hung out with them), but more like a hyper (and drama queen)kid…so I guess she would wear bright clothes…but I didn't put a lot of her other emotions in at the beginning, if I end up rewriting it I'm sure I'll fix all that), Isisoftheunderground, darkhanyou27, and Aliccia.**


	7. The Silver Hair

**A/N: That wait wasn't too long now was it? Ha ha. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Crew.**

**The Silver Hair**

**Chapter 7**

**&**

**&**

**&**

He pushed her into the corner and with a frown on his face; he pressed the tip of his knife to her throat.

"Please don't kill me! Please!" He did not dare look at the woman in the face, he learned from the first time, that doing that would be a mistake.

"Shut up!" He replied harshly. He inwardly sighed. He wanted to stop this right here. He couldn't do this anymore, stealing souls. He couldn't keep his mind of a ravened hair girl either. It was hard to work with this girl on his mind. The other one made him want to work, and now it seemed there was no point to this. He could easily leave, leave the crying woman in front of him, leave this town, but could he leave the girl that had somehow captured his heart. He tightened his hold on the sharp knife that had killed so many before. He couldn't leave, because this bitch would tell, _he_ would come for him, and he had promised himself that he would save her. He looked away from the woman's neck preparing to cut her thin throat when she screamed. He quickly covered the woman's mouth and she started to struggle. 'Damn!' He looked out from the dark ally and saw a shadow heading towards them. He had to make this quick. He turned back to the woman and pushed the knife into her neck cringing when blood began to seep out. He took a breath, closed his eyes, and pulled the knife across her neck quickly. He made sure she was dead and her soul was secure in its container before he jumped onto the roof of the closest building. He quietly watched a man looked into the ally. He fell to his ass in shock, rolled over to puke, then pulled out his cell phone to call the police. He took this as a cue to leave when he head footsteps from his right. 'Who would be on the roof?!' He quickly stood, turned, and slashed his knife at the unknown person. He jumped in surprise when he saw that it was _him_. (A/N: I'm not telling who he is just yet) He watched a few strands of _his_ hair float off in the wind.

"Inuyasha, clam yourself." Inuyasha took a breath and looked away. They had a good four minutes before the cops got there and he didn't want to waste it talking to his boss. "I wanted to tell you that you're getting sloppy, I've been watching you…" Inuyasha cut him off.

"If I'm not doing this right why don't you kill them yourself?!" The man before him laughed, and he wanted more then anything to punch him in the face.

"You do want her back don't you?" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm starting to think that you can't bring her back, how long has it been now? Almost a year?" The man scowled.

"I told you that you had to collect them for me, and then I'd bring her back." Inuyasha frowned.

"How many more do you need?!"

"Not many." Inuyasha nodded his head. "Remember I'm watching you." _He_ said before leaving. Inuyasha wanted to hit something but decided it would be best to get away from there first.

&

&

&

The man dressed in blue sighed at the sight. What a pity, another prostitute killed. He continued to take pictures of the crime scene when he head a car pull up. He grinded his teeth in an attempt to keep his mouth shut. His partner was late again.

"What a disgusting bitch." The man said when he saw the dead women in trashy short skirt and bra as a top. "Ugh! She's not even wearing underwear!" He turned away in disgust.

"Cleveland, you could at lest pretend to have pity." The first man said. Cleveland scoffed.

"I'm glad there's a bastard out there killing these whores off, you should be too Giovannetti." The man now known as Giovannetti scowled at Cleveland.

"You know you're always late to these scenes…and you seem to dislike these woman as much as the killer…I wouldn't spout about how much you despise them. It could get out that you have a thing against them…" Cleveland narrowed his eyes.

"What are you getting at?! That I have something to do with this?!" Giovannetti shook his head.

"Of course not." Cleveland was seething when the other cops showed up, but at least his mouth was now shut.

"Did you find anything?" Another man in blue asked as he reached the scene.

"No, I've just finished taking the pictures; it's safe to search now." Giovannetti answered as he packed away the camera and pulled out his tools. Forensic swabs, tweezers, luminal, and black light filter. He pulled on his gloves and grabbed the forensic swabs, taking samples of the blood on her body, the wall, and ground beneath her. After bagging the swabs, he looked back at the woman's body, pity passing through him. He couldn't stand how cold Cleveland was. He was about to turn away when he saw something shine in her hair. He grabbed his tweezers and moved over to the woman's hair.

"Did you find something?" The man from before asked. Giovannetti smirked and turned around holding a silver strand of hair in the tweezers.

"Sure did!"

&

&

&

Kagome sighed. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were late. She looked up at the green leafs the tree she was sitting against was sporting. She guessed it was because it was the last day of school, no one wanted to be here early much less even be here.

"Kagome!" She looked up and smiled slightly when she saw Sango and Miroku coming towards her.

"Hey guys." Kagome said and stood up. When they got closer, Kagome saw fear in her friend's faces. She frowned something was wrong.

"Kagome, they found a strand of the killer's hair!" Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Really do they know who he is?!" Miroku and Sango glanced at each other.

"No, but it won't be hard to find him…" Kagome frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"The hair color…its silver." Kagome was shocked, though she tried to hide it.

"So?" She croaked.

"Is Inuyasha here?" Miroku asked looking around. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Are you trying to say…"

"No," Sango cut her off. "But how many people have silver hair." Kagome glared at her friend.

"Almost everyone over 60!" Sango gave Kagome a sympathetic look.

"Do you think 60 year old can kill a young woman?"

"Sure!"

"We aren't saying its Inuyasha." Miroku said. "We just think maybe someone related to him…" Kagome frowned in thought, someone related to Inuyasha. Her boyfriend had something to do with a-the killer. She then remembered when she had first met Inuyasha 8 months ago. (A/N: Yeah it's been that long.) He had said that he's parents had been killed and that he moved in with his brother. Inuyasha had a brother.

"Miroku…you knew Inuyasha in middle school right?" Miroku nodded.

"We hung out a little, he didn't have many friends." First thing, that popped into Kagome's mind was liar. Inuyasha had said they were good friends. She sighed inwardly guessing when you don't have many friends the only one you do have is a very good one.

"Inuyasha has a brother did you ever see him?" Miroku frowned.

"An older brother?" Kagome nodded her head.

"I think so; he said he moved in with him." Miroku frowned.

"I can't say I did, Inuyasha was in eighth grade when I was in sixth." Once again, liar sprang into her mind. He said something about going to transition and being 19. If he was in eighth grade when Miroku was in sixth and went to transition, if that part was even true, that would make him 21! She was shocked and didn't know what to say to her friends. She leaned against the tree for support and stared at the ground with a horrified expression on her face.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked. Kagome ignored her.

"Miroku are you sure about this?" Miroku nodded his head.

"Yes…I didn't want to say anything about it, but Inuyasha really shouldn't be in high school…unless he was held behind…" Kagome shook her head.

"He's 21, not 19…" She put a hand on her forehead. "He lied to us, to me…"

"Why would he lie about his age and enroll in high school?" Kagome frowned.

"Sango how many girls killed went to this school?" Sango's eyes widened.

"At least five." Kagome put her hand on her stomach. She thought she was going to be sick. 'My boyfriend is working with a killer.' She looked at Miroku and Sango who had terrified expressions on their faces.

"It's not him…it has to be his brother or someone else!" Kagome said. The students who were now arriving glanced at her.

"How do you know he didn't lie about having a brother too?!" Miroku yelled back. Her body was shaking. Where was he anyway?

"How much longer until school starts?"

"Five minutes." Kagome frowned.

"If he doesn't show up today, I'll talk to him."

"No Kagome!" Sango yelled. "What if he really is…what if he tries to kill you!?" Kagome scowled at the thought.

"He wouldn't." She walked away before Sango could say anything more.

&

&

&

School went by way too slow for Kagome. Inuyasha never showed up and Kagome decided she was going to catch a cap and head to the place Inuyasha had taken her to three weeks ago. He told her if she needed him to go there. That was his hideout. She understood now, something was going on with him. It might not even have to do with the killings but…it had to be something. The bell rang and Kagome ran out of the school as quickly as possible avoiding Sango and Miroku as she did. She made her way to the street and stuck her hand out for a taxi. It didn't take long for her to catch one.

"Where to?" The man asked. She had learned the name of his hideout. It was an old hotel called the Gizem. This meant Mystery. The Mystery hotel.

"The Gizem hotel." She saw the driver frown.

"That place is abandoned and it's not safe for a young girl to be in a place like that." She glared at him.

"Just take me there!" She was getting anxious. The man sighed.

"Suit yourself kid."

&

&

&

Kagome stood in front of the Gizem hotel with a frown on her face. The cap driver quickly drove away after she paid him. She didn't care if it wasn't safe. Inuyasha was in there and she needed to talk to him. She looked at the windows with the torn curtains. There weren't shadows behind them. She walked around a little and sighed to herself when she saw Inuyasha's car. She then made her way inside up the stairs to the top. The door they had entered last time was closed and she stood in front of it not sure what to do. She couldn't leave, she didn't have a car. She could wait outside the room until he came out. Or she could just walk in and get shot. She leaned her forehead against the door and summoned up all of her courage. She put her hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly. Opening it, she walked in and looked around to see that Inuyasha wasn't there. She heard footsteps from behind and tensed.

"Hey." Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha smiling at her. She frowned.

"Don't play that shit, I know you're involved!" She didn't mean to start it out like this but it just came out. He frowned.

"…I…am." Her heart started to pound. She wanted him to say: 'I don't know what you're talking about.' Or something like that, but he didn't. He really was working with a killer.

"You-you're" She stammered.

"The killer." He said sadly. Kagome wasn't expecting that. She thought he was just helping someone…not actually killing! "You have to understand, I have a reason for this." Kagome becoming irritated.

"A reason! A reason for killing all those women?!"

"Yes! I do have a reason! Let me explain this to you! Please!" Kagome backed away when he moved closer.

"I don't want to know why!" She was shaking with fear and anger. A long pause pasted between them.

"I'm leaving. I don't want to kill anymore. I don't know where I'm going…but it'll be far away from here…I don't want to be without you." He stopped and looked at Kagome who was watching him. "Will you come with me?" Inuyasha looked deeply into Kagome's eyes pleading with them.

"Will you kill me if I don't?" Kagome asked after another pause. Everything in him told him to give her his reason. Tell her why, but she didn't want to know. He frowned the pleading in his eyes turned to fury.

"I would never-!" He cut himself short so angry he didn't know what to say. Kagome felt a ping of guilt wash over her. Her eyes began to water and she turn away from him. Giving him his answer. He turned around and punched a hole in the wall before he stormed out. She felt herself let out the breath she had been holding. She turned and looked out the door he had left from. Then shifted her gaze towards the hole in the wall. She watched it become blurry and felt hot salty tears fall freely from her eyes. She fell to her knees and cried. For a reason she wasn't quite sure of yet.

&

&

&

**A/N: So the couple is torn apart by a reason never before thought of. How well it end? Keep reading to find out! Please Review! **

**Thanks: Alexa (You'll find out why later and I have a few twists in store, wait and see.), inuyashasSTUBORNlovwer, Korasan, Inuyashangel (Sorry nope), AnitaThePapermaster, bullet through my heart (It was the first car that came to mind, ha ha), Isisoftheunderground, clueless2u, Asuka-Angel-21 (You'll see), Fine Neko Chamillionaira (Nope).**


	8. Facing Truth

**A/N: Another update. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Crew.**

**Chapter 8**

**Facing truth**

**&**

**&**

**&**

"The ripper strikes again- killing-" Kagome turned out off the TV and stared at the blank screen with immense hate and hurt. It had been almost a month since she had found out Inuyasha was the killer and the killings hadn't stopped. There had been three more since then. She curled into a tight ball in the darkness of her room. She hadn't left the house in weeks. Her skin was turning deathly white, black bags hung under her eyes, and she never seemed to brush her hair. She wasn't afraid to leave. She just didn't want to have the chance of seeing him. What if he was waiting just outside the door for her? Wanting to tell her what his sick reason was. One side wanted to know more then anything, the other…was scared to know. What if it was something he liked, picking up chicks tricking them into leaving with him and then... She hadn't even cried since he left her in the hotel. Which she had stopped quickly because she realized she was in the bad part of Tokyo alone. Since then…all she felt was alone. It was like there was a missing part of her, a part that he had taken with him. She growled in thought. 'That bastard, why should I even care?! It doesn't matter what he says he's always lying.'

"Kagome!" She growled and rolled over on her bed.

"What?" She called back to her mom.

"I'm going to the store…and was wondering if you wanted to go." Kagome was about to reply 'no' when she thought back to what she had just said. Why should she care? She decided that it was time it get over him. She had two months before school started and she wasn't about to spend it in her room.

"I'll be down in a minute." After covering the dark circles under her eyes, brushing her hair and changing into her dark clothing. Kagome made her way down the stairs. Her mother smiled at her despite the fact that her daughter had been acting weird. She would have questioned her daughter, but she had already gotten a good enough answer from the look in her eyes. She was heartbroken. The ride to the store was mainly silent. Few words pasted between mother and daughter. But what were they supposed to say to each other? 'Hey mom, by ex-boyfriends is a killer.' 'You'll get over it.' That wouldn't work at all. The car stopped at the store and Kagome gave her mother a weak smile only to comfort herself. 'He isn't here, he isn't here.' But really, she wanted him to be here. For him to tell her it was just a joke. She sighed and got out the car, she avoided looking around, keeping her eyes on her feet and hand in a fist. They made it into the store with no problems and she started to calm down. Her mother noticed and took it as a chance to talk to her daughter. As they shopped for food, they caught up on things they had missed. Kagome become calmer by the minute and soon she believed he wasn't there.

&

&

&

Golden eyes watched her every movement carefully. He was surprised when he saw her walk in. She needs food just like him and everyone else, but he hadn't expected it. He brushed a blonde strand out of his face. He had an urge to starch his head, but didn't careful not to disturb his wig. Hiding out was not fun. It was second on his hate list, first killing. He wanted to stop god how he tried, but boss kept saying just a few more, few more his ass. She watched her sadly talk to her mother. Her skin looked paler and her hair less shiny. Or had it always been like that? His memory of her was fading and seeing her now made it seem like it wasn't her. He wanted to grab her and steal her. He wanted her to be his, he wanted to stop killing, he wanted to be free, and he wanted to forget about his dead ex. At first, he would have done anything for her and he did, but since he met Kagome…he lost that feeling. He sighed. Tonight he might just get what he wanted. All he had to do was kill his boss. One more kill and he would be free. Inuyasha smirked wildly. He had thought of this before but what reason did he have? He smiled it was time to end this, and get Kagome back.

&

&

&

She felt like she was being watched. She turned away to see a man with blonde hair leave the store. Nope it was just paranoia. She sighed again. She could do this he wasn't here. She looked over at her mother who was watching her.

"What?" She asked.

"I asked what you wanted for dinner." Kagome nodded.

"I guess a sandwich." Her mother sighed.

"You always want a sandwich." Kagome smirked.

"So?"

"Why not a grilled cheese?" Her mother asked.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Pretty much." Kagome laughed a little, for some reason she felt better.

"Hey mom do you think Sango can join us?" Her mother smiled and nodded her head. Maybe this outing had more of an affect then she thought it would.

&

& A few hours later

&

Inuyasha stood at what he knew as the 'base.' He laughed a little, was he ready for him? He hoped not, surprising the victim makes it easier. He made his way to the back door and knocked 2 times, quick raps that told the guard that it was him. The door opened a few seconds later. Inuyasha walked in casually keeping the plan to kill in the back of his mind.

"Hey Inuyasha." The guard said when he walked in.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"In the office." Inuyasha nodded his head and made his way down the hall to bosses office. The walls were steal and the floor title. Making the base cold. He stopped a shiver as he reached the door. It was open so he walked in.

"I wanted to know something." He said to the chair that was facing the opposite direction, like it was most of the time.

"What?" Boss said with out turning around.

"How does this work?"

"You're planning on killing me, are you not?" Inuyasha frowned. He saw right through it.

"I'm through." Inuyasha said.

"What about your girlfriend? Don't you want me to bring her back?" Inuyasha glared at the back of the chair.

"You never planned on it. I bet you didn't even save her body."

"I didn't." He growled when he laughed a little. "I have no use for you now." The chair turned to reveal a man a few years older then him. He had long silver hair and golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said before stabbing at his brother with the knife he had hid. He dodged it with ease.

"Inuyasha please don't take me for a fool. I knew you'd be coming sometime soon, you found yourself a new whore. What would you need with the old one?" He laughed and pulled down a sword from his wall.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled and lunged at him again. Sesshomaru didn't miss a beat and was out of the way before the knife got close. Inuyasha stumbled and Sesshomaru knocked him in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword.

"You will finish the job, or she gets it." Inuyasha fell to the ground as the world around him went black.

&

&

&

_He was at the store getting cigarettes for Kikyo when he got a call on his cell._

_"Inuyasha!" _

_"Kikyo? What's wrong?" She sounded frantic._

_"Someone's trying break in!" _

_"Where are you?" He asked._

_"I'm hiding in the closet, hurry!" She said in a whisper. _

"_Stay there I'm coming!" He hung up the phone and started out in a run. He ran as fast as he could, 'Why did I leave her?' he thought to his self. "BAM!" His bright eyes looked up at the blackened night sky, rain began to fall into his eyes and he ran faster, when he looked back in front of him he saw a couple making out on a bench in the rain, trying to dodge bench he ran into a wall and fall strait to his back. 'I have to get there! Please don't die on me!' he thought as he got up and tried to run, he's vision had faded by the next block._

_Opening his eyes he sat up, looking around he could tell he was in the hospital, but what for, then it all came back to him. He jumped up out of the bed pulling out the IV in his arm. He started running, as he had done a few hours before. He ran down the street to her apartment. 'Maybe I'll get there in time!' he thought but knew it wasn't likely, he ran up the stairs to her room. He stopped at the opened door he didn't have to look in to know that she was dead. He walked slowly up to her beaten body. He was expecting tears by none came. He wanted her back and that was the only thing on his mind. He picked up her lifeless body and looked to the door. He would get her back. He knew only one person who could save her, his brother. He's brother had collected swords. He remembered him telling him that one of his swords could bring back the dead. He couldn't care to remember the name of the sword. But now he wished he had. He banged on his brothers front door. _

_"What is it?" He heard Sesshomaru ask before opening the door for him. He stared at the man that shared so many features with him. They looked like twins, but couldn't be more different. The man before him was 'good' he would help._

_"Bring her back…please." Sesshomaru looked at the woman's lifeless body. _

"_What will you be willing to lose?" _

"_Everything." Sesshomaru invited him in. _

"_Place her body there." Inuyasha placed the body on a couch in his brother office. "I assume you want me to use the tenseiga on her." Was that the name of the sword it sound familiar._

"_Yes." _

"_To use that sword, I need a collection of souls." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_You will have to obtain them." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes._

"_What do you want me to do?" _

"_If you kill and steal the souls of women, I'll be able to use the tenseiga." Inuyasha thought carefully. "Do you agree to this? If you do…You'll have her back." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha looked at his loved one's bloody face. He would do anything to get her back._

"_I agree."_

_&_

_&_

_&_

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around. He was still in Sesshomaru's office. 'You will finish the job, or she gets it.' Rang through his head.

"Kagome!" He got himself to his feet and grabbed a sword off the wall. The plaque below it said Tetsuiga. This time he wasn't going to be too late. He knew were his brother would be.

&

&

&

**A/N: Ha so now you know! It's Sesshomaru and he was killing because he wanted his girlfriend back. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Thanks!:Korasan, Inuyashangel, alchemistgrl09, darkhanyou27, Asuka-Angel-21, KagiHime, Fine Neko Chamillionaira, Isisoftheunderground, clueless2u, ThexTwinsxOfxPain, MangasFan, Harai, Alexa, Emeraldxx**


	9. The Kid Is Napped

**A/N: Yes, I know everyone wants to pull me apart limb by limb for taking so long. And well you not going to be happy with what I say next…I changed things again. Sorry! You don't need to reread all of it. Just read the eighth chapter. I changed the reason Inuyasha is killing…well not so much the reason as why he is. You see now he has to collect souls in order for the tenseiga to work. Heh. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Crew.**

**The Kid is Napped**

**Chapter 9**

**&**

**&**

**&**

Kagome groaned and rolled over in her bed. No matter how hard she tried, sleep evaded her every attack. The rare feeling of anxiety made her chest ache and head hurt with thoughts of the silver haired man. 'Why can't I understand him?' She questioned to herself. There were many questions she wanted answers to, but those questions would never be answered because he left; he was gone. She gave her clock a quick glance before getting up. Four in the morning was too early for breakfast so she decided TV would help her get him off her mind (If she avoided the news). She pulled on a pair of light blue pajama pants and (A/N: She doesn't sleep nude, just in underwear and tank top) walked towards the stairs. She was on the ground before she made it that far.

**&  
**

**&**

**&**

It was just as it was before racing to save the girl he loved. Would he be too late again? If she was dead, how would he handle it this time? Of course, he wouldn't go to his brother…his brother had sucked him into a lie he had unconsciously ignored until now. Why would he need souls? And why would he want him to finish the job? His brother was lying, he couldn't bring Kikyo back, he wanted the souls, for something else. He got out of his car and raced up the steps to Kagome house. He didn't bother using the door and jumped onto her window.

"Kagome?" He called quietly. He looked around her room and found that she wasn't there. He took a breath and thought to himself. 'He has her, but were would he go?' He was starting to panic when he realized he's brother would go to the most obvious place. "I'm coming Kagome."

&

&

&

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled.

"Will you shut up?" Kagome struggled against the mans strong arms.

"Who are you?" She asked. She groaned when she was thrown to the ground. She felt the blindfold loosen and looked in front of her to see golden eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm Sesshomaru." Kagome gasped when she saw his silver hair.

"You're his brother."

"Indeed." She looked around and realized she knew where she was.

"The hideout?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"You didn't think I'd keep taps on my servant?"

"Servant?" Kagome questioned and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Silly Inuyasha thought that I was helping him. When he was only helping me."

"Helping you do what?!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Don't raise your voice towards me; I need souls, to make me stronger."

"I don't understand."

"Inuyasha was in love with a girl that looked something like you. She was killed and he came to me for help. I had a sword that could restore life. However, I didn't want to save lives. I wanted to end them. The sword is useless unless you reverse its power, by feeding it human souls. Of course, Inuyasha would believe that this would power it up and did everything he could to get me to use it and save his pathetic girlfriend. The funny thing is…I didn't even save the body." Kagome had stopped breathing. How could he have tricked Inuyasha like that? She growled.

"You bastard!"

"Shut up!" He yelled as he slapped her.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Sesshomaru turned around and saw that Inuyasha was standing in the doorway. (A/N: GASP!)

"Looks like you didn't listen, for once."

"Shut up and fight me!"

"With what? You don't even have a sword." 'Shit I forgot the Tetsuiga.' Inuyasha thought.

"Why not we fight with our fists?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"So primitive, but alright." Inuyasha lunged at him and Sesshomaru dodged out of the way. "You're going to have to be faster then that." Inuyasha growled and threw another punch at him. It made contact this time but was returned with a punch from Sesshomaru. They went back and forth between punches equally matched. While the two were, fighting Kagome pulled out her cell phone to call the cops.

"This is the Tokyo Police department."

"Please help me! I've been kidnapped!"

"What? Do you know where you are?"

"Yes, I'm at the old Gizem Hotel."

"Where is the person who kidnapped you at?" Kagome quickly thought up a lie.

"I'm not sure…I think he's still in the building."

"We'll have someone out their right away. Stay calm."

"Oh thank you."

"Do you want me to stay on the phone till they get there?"

"No I think he's coming back."

"The police are on there way."

"Thank you." Kagome wasn't fast enough to get out of the way when Sesshomaru's body came flying towards her. She tried to stand but was knocked down when his body toppled over her and crashed out the window.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and ran towards her. "Are you ok?" She felt blood trickle down her forehead but knew it wasn't anything serious. She looked up to see Inuyasha's bright golden eyes and couldn't hold herself back.

"Inuyasha!" She jumped into his arms and started to cry.

"Kagome?" He said sadly and looked down at her shaking body. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Inuyasha I called the police you need to get out of here."

"What?"

"I have an idea. Please just leave. Meet me at my house in two days." He didn't like the idea of leaving her here, but if that's what she wanted, he would do it.

"I'll be watching." He pecked her cheek and ran out of the room.

&

&

&

Giovannetti got out of his car gun in hand. On the ground was an unconscious man bleeding to death.

"Cleveland, check him." Cleveland walked towards the man gun aim at his head. He checked the man for a weapon and found nothing.

"He's clean cuff him." The two officers came over to get him cuffed and in the car. Giovannetti looked towards the entrance of the build to see a young women limping out. Her long black hair was a mess and blood was dripping down her face. He walked towards her to help her to one of the cars. They took the girl to the station to ask her questions and clean her up. Giovannetti sat in front of the girl and began to question her.

"What is name?"

"Higurashi, Kagome."

"Age?"

"17."

"Who do you live with?"

"My mother and younger brother."

"Where do you live?"

"On the Higurashi Shrine."

"Do you go to school?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was sleeping when I heard my window open. That man came in my room, gagged me, and took me to that hotel."

"When was this?"

"This morning."

"Go on."

"When I got there he told me that he was going to kill me and that I should be happy that I would die in such a way…he told me he was the Ripper."

"How did you call the police?"

"There was a bang and he left the room, I sleep with my cell phone just in case my friend calls, so while he was away I called."

"How did he end up outside?"

"He saw that I had my phone and lunged at me. I ducked and he fell out the window." Kagome was 'crying' now. Giovannetti patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry we got him now."

&

&

&

**A/N: TO BE CONTINUED! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! MUCH LOVE! SORRY SHORT!  
**


	10. To Love a Killer

**A/N: Finals were hell. I had three before the break and three after, plus a lock down and loads of other school related crises to deal with. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of To Love a Killer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Crew.**

**Chapter 10**

**To Love a Killer**

**&**

**&**

**&**

Two days had passed and the news of the Rippers capture spread like the plague. Turned out that the hair DNA matched Sesshomaru's. (A/N: remember when Inuyasha swiped at him and cut a little of his hair! Ha ha, I'm so clever!) Kagome's name remained hidden from the media by her request. Sesshomaru was going to jail, and things at her house had started to cool down…a little.

"Are you sure you don't want me to sit in your room until you fall asleep? I don't mind, I can fold the laundry in your room."

"I'm fine mom really don't worry about me." Kagome said walking into her room.

"I can't help but worry about you! You were kidnapped!" Kagome sat on her bed and smiled at her mother.

"They got him mom, there's nothing left to worry about." Her mother shook her head.

"How you can be so calm after something that I'll never know." Her mother turned around and went back down the stairs to the laundry room. "I'll leave the door open; make sure your window is locked!"

"Alright mom." When her mother was out of sight, Kagome went to her window and opened it. 'You better come Inuyasha…I have a lot of yelling to do.' It wasn't long after that thought when the silver haired man walked up to her window.

"Hey…" Inuyasha said sheepishly.

"…Get up here." She glared at him as he took his sweet time climbing up the side of her house and pushing his way through the window. She closed her door and turned to glare at him some more. Inuyasha was unsure where this anger came from but he knew he deserved it.

"You want me to explain?" He asked.

"As much as I had wanted you to enlighten me, your brother did."

"He did?"

"Right before you walked in."

"What'd he say?"

"I'm assuming the truth."

"He told you about Kikyo?"

"Was that her name?"

"Yeah…" Kagome frowned jealousy pooling in her heart. "I was only seventeen…we traveled, never killing in the same place for too long."

"It hasn't always been here?"

"No…four years of moving…destroying…I'm glad it's over."

"Why didn't you leave?"

"I was dumb…scared he'd turn me in…I also _thought_ I was in love…" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

"You weren't?"

"I thought I was…until I met you." Kagome raise an eyebrow.

"Don't get sappy on me."

"I wish I was just being sappy…I mean it."

"I had a lot of time to think about this and now I'm not what I'm going to do? I lied for you…but I don't think I can just fall into your arms and pretend this didn't happen." Inuyasha gave her a half-hearted smile.

"I don't expect you to."

"I'll never be able to forget you."

"You want me to leave?" Inuyasha's eyes widen in utter shock. He could feel his pulse quicken and heart wrench.

"I never said that! I meant…I don't want you to go."

"I can stay with you?"

"We'll have to change. You'll have get a real job, a real place to stay, start a real life. It'll be best if my family doesn't know I'm seeing you until I'm out of school."

"So we're going to stay together?!" He said happily.

"With a lot of work…yeah." She smiled. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug, which she slowly returned.

"You know…with you I feel a little less guilty."

"At least you feel guilty." She said into his chest.

"Is it a good thing?"

"It's the best thing. It tells me you feel bad…those poor souls."

"I let them go."

"What?" Kagome asked pulling away.

"I went back to Sesshomaru's place; I went to the holding place of the souls…and released them."

"Inuyasha..." She stared at him with awe.

"I love you." Kagome's eyes widened a little before she smiled at him.

"I love you too."

**&**

**&**

**&**

**A/N: Well those two still have a lot to work out, but trust me they will. I'm so scatterbrained with this story. Inuyasha wasn't the only who tore up the bodies. Sometimes Sesshomaru would make Inuyasha leave the bodies in buildings so he could have his way with the organs and what not. Inuyasha just took the soul, which is still killing them. (I kept changing my mind about him!) Anyway, Inuyasha starts a new life, Kagome finishes school, they get married a few years later, and I'm sure you know the rest. Thanks for reading! I hoped it wasn't too awful and the ending wasn't too bad!**


End file.
